home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Home And Away in 1988
1988 was Home And Away's 1st year in production. The show began on the 17th January so ran for almost a whole year's worth of episodes. The first season established all the major characters and the families such as The Fletchers, McPhees, Fishers and Stewarts. Notable supporting characters were the Macklin family members and Alison Patterson. Alan Bateman was the executive producer until Episode 214 and was replaced by Des Monaghan. John Holmes was Series Producer throughout 1988. 229 new episodes were broadcast in 1988. Prev Year None(See The Devising of Home And Away (c1984-1987) Next Year Home And Away in 1989 Storylines Home And Away kicked off in January 1988 as a show revolving around the Fletcher couple, Tom and Pippa and the various troubled teens they took under their wing: Frank Morgan, Bobby Simpson, Carly Morris, Steven Matheson, Lynn Davenport and Sally Keating, the latter later being adopted by Tom and Pippa. The other main characters were Donald Fisher, Alf Stewart, Ailsa Hogan, Matt Wilson and Lance Smart and his equally brainless partner in crime Martin Dibble who loved winding up the residents and dabbling in petty schemes. And last but not least, Neville McPhee and his busybody wife Floss who lived in a caravan at Summer Bay caravan park. Main characters *Tom Fletcher *Pippa Fletcher *Sally Keating *Carly Morris *Bobby Simpson *Frank Morgan *Neville McPhee *Floss McPhee *Donald Fisher *Alf Stewart *Ailsa Stewart *Roo Stewart *Martin Dibble *Lance Smart *Steven Matheson *Matt Wilson (until July and November onwards) *Lynn Davenport (until August) *Celia Stewart *Stacey Macklin (September onwards) New Main Character Arrivals *Stacey Macklin (September) Departures Of Main Characters *Lynn Davenport (August) Main Character Returns *Matt Wilson (November) Minor or supporting characters *Bob Barnett (all year) *Walter Bertram (Jan-Oct) *Mervin Baldivis (Jan-Feb) *Nico Pappas (Feb-Jun) *Sam Barlow (Feb-Apr) *Sandra Barlow (Feb-Apr) *Ben McPhee (Feb-May) *Alison Patterson (Feb onwards) *Jeff Samuels (Feb-Nov) *Colleen Smart (Mar, Jul-Oct) *Kerry Barlow (Mar-Apr) *Andrew Foley (Mar-May) *Narelle Smart (Mar-Oct) *Brett Macklin (Apr-Oct) *Barbara Stewart (Jun-Sep) *Morag Bellingham (Jun-Aug) *Gordon Macklin (Jul-Aug) *Alan Fisher (Jul-Sep) *Gordon Macklin (Jul-Sep) *Philip Matheson (Aug onwards) *Christopher Fletcher (Aug onwards) *Graham Lynch (Aug-Sep) Who Lived Where? *Summer Bay House - Tom Fletcher, Pippa Fletcher, Carly Morris, Bobby Simpson (from July), Sally Keating, Frank Morgan (until July), Lynn Davenport (until July), Christopher Fletcher (August onwards) *Celia's Store accomodation - Ailsa Hogan (until May), Frank Morgan (July onwards), Martin Dibble (Jul-Sep) Philip Matheson (September onwards) *Summer Bay caravan park - Floss and Neville McPhee, Bobby Simpson (until July), Lance Smart (from February), Colleen Smart (July-September), Martin Dibble (February-July and September onwards) *Fisher's House - Donald Fisher *The Stewart House - Alf Stewart, Roo Stewart, Ailsa Stewart (May onwards) *The Beach House - Unknown, rented out, landlord Ernie Jacobs *Pappas Farm - Mrs Pappas and Nico Pappas *Macklin Office accommodation - Brett Macklin (July-October), Stacey Macklin (September onwards) *Blue Gums - Celia Stewart, Barbara Stewart (June-September), Alan Fisher (June-August) Main Locations Featured This Year *Summer Bay House (kitchen/lounge, Tom and Pippa's bedroom, Steven & Frank's room, Carly/Lynn/Bobby's room, front driveway) *Hogan's General Store (Main store, accomodation annexe) *Summer Bay High School (classrooms, corridors, Bertram's/Don's office, school exterior) *Summer Bay Caravan park (Floss and Nev's caravan, Bobby's caravan, Lance and Martin's caravan, Lance's mobile home, dirt tracks near caravans) *The Stewart House (Lounge, dining room, hallways) *The Beach (beach area, surfers area, bench near surf club and grocery store, access path to beach) *The Bayside Diner (First seen in November), diner area, jukebox, counter, kitchen area) Episodes *Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988) *Episode 1 (18 January 1988) *Episode 2 (19 January 1988) *Episode 3 (20 January 1988) *Episode 4 (21 January 1988) *Episode 5 (22 January 1988) *Episode 6 (25 January 1988) *Episode 7 (26 January 1988) *Episode 8 (27 January 1988) *Episode 9 (28 January 1988) *Episode 10 (29 January 1988) *Episode 11 (1 February 1988) *Episode 12 (2 February 1988) *Episode 13 (3 February 1988) *Episode 14 (4 February 1988) *Episode 15 (5 February 1988) *Episode 16 (8 February 1988) *Episode 17 (9 February 1988) *Episode 18 (10 February 1988) *Episode 19 (11 February 1988) *Episode 20 (12 February 1988) *Episode 21 (15 February 1988) *Episode 22 (16 February 1988) *Episode 23 (17 February 1988) *Episode 24 (18 February 1988) *Episode 25 (19 February 1988) *Episode 26 (22 February 1988) *Episode 27 (23 February 1988) *Episode 28 (24 February 1988) *Episode 29 (25 February 1988) *Episode 30 (26 February 1988) *Episode 31 (29 February 1988) *Episode 32 (1 March 1988) *Episode 33 (2 March 1988) *Episode 34 (3 March 1988) *Episode 35 (4 March 1988) *Episode 36 (7 March 1988) *Episode 37 (8 March 1988) *Episode 38 (9 March 1988) *Episode 39 (10 March 1988) *Episode 40 (11 March 1988) *Episode 41 (14 March 1988) *Episode 42 (15 March 1988) *Episode 43 (16 March 1988) *Episode 44 (17 March 1988) *Episode 45 (18 March 1988) *Episode 46 (21 March 1988) *Episode 47 (22 March 1988) *Episode 48 (23 March 1988) *Episode 49 (24 March 1988) *Episode 50 (25 March 1988) *Episode 51 (28 March 1988) *Episode 52 (29 March 1988) *Episode 53 (30 March 1988) *Episode 54 (31 March 1988) *Episode 55 (1 April 1988) *Episode 56 (4 April 1988) *Episode 57 (5 April 1988) *Episode 58 (6 April 1988) *Episode 59 (7 April 1988) *Episode 60 (8 April 1988) *Episode 61 (11 April 1988) *Episode 62 (12 April 1988) *Episode 63 (13 April 1988) *Episode 64 (14 April 1988) *Episode 65 (15 April 1988) *Episode 66 (18 April 1988) *Episode 67 (19 April 1988) *Episode 68 (20 April 1988) *Episode 69 (21 April 1988) *Episode 70 (22 April 1988) *Episode 71 (25 April 1988) *Episode 72 (26 April 1988) *Episode 73 (27 April 1988) *Episode 74 (28 April 1988) *Episode 75 (29 April 1988) *Episode 76 (2 May 1988) *Episode 77 (3 May 1988) *Episode 78 (4 May 1988) *Episode 79 (5 May 1988) *Episode 80 (6 May 1988) *Episode 81 (9 May 1988) *Episode 82 (10 May 1988) *Episode 83 (11 May 1988) *Episode 84 (12 May 1988) *Episode 85 (13 May 1988) *Episode 86 (16 May 1988) *Episode 87 (17 May 1988) *Episode 88 (18 May 1988) *Episode 89 (19 May 1988) *Episode 90 (20 May 1988) *Episode 91 (23 May 1988) *Episode 92 (24 May 1988) *Episode 93 (25 May 1988) *Episode 94 (26 May 1988) *Episode 95 (27 May 1988) *Episode 96 (30 May 1988) *Episode 97 (31 May 1988) *Episode 98 (1 June 1988) *Episode 99 (2 June 1988) *Episode 100 (3 June 1988) *Episode 101 (6 June 1988) *Episode 102 (7 June 1988) *Episode 103 (8 June 1988) *Episode 104 (9 June 1988) *Episode 105 (10 June 1988) *Episode 106 (13 June 1988) *Episode 107 (14 June 1988) *Episode 108 (15 June 1988) *Episode 109 (16 June 1988) *Episode 110 (17 June 1988) *Episode 111 (20 June 1988) *Episode 112 (21 June 1988) *Episode 113 (22 June 1988) *Episode 114 (23 June 1988) *Episode 115 (24 June 1988) *Episode 116 (27 June 1988) *Episode 117 (28 June 1988) *Episode 118 (29 June 1988) *Episode 119 (30 June 1988) *Episode 120 (1 July 1988) *Episode 121 (4 July 1988) *Episode 122 (5 July 1988) *Episode 123 (6 July 1988) *Episode 124 (7 July 1988) *Episode 125 (8 July 1988) *Episode 126 (11 July 1988) *Episode 127 (12 July 1988) *Episode 128 (13 July 1988) *Episode 129 (14 July 1988) *Episode 130 (15 July 1988) *Episode 131 (18 July 1988) *Episode 132 (18 July 1988) *Episode 133 (20 July 1988) *Episode 134 (21 July 1988) *Episode 135 (22 July 1988) *Episode 136 (25 July 1988) *Episode 137 (26 July 1988) *Episode 138 (27 July 1988) *Episode 139 (28 July 1988) *Episode 140 (29 July 1988) *Episode 141 (1 August 1988) *Episode 142 (2 August 1988) *Episode 143 (3 August 1988) *Episode 144 (4 August 1988) *Episode 145 (5 August 1988) *Episode 146 (8 August 1988) *Episode 147 (9 August 1988) *Episode 148 (10 August 1988) *Episode 149 (11 August 1988) *Episode 150 (12 August 1988) *Episode 151 (15 August 1988) *Episode 152 (16 August 1988) *Episode 153 (17 August 1988) *Episode 154 (18 August 1988) *Episode 155 (19 August 1988) *Episode 156 (22 August 1988) *Episode 157 (23 August 1988) *Episode 158 (24 August 1988) *Episode 159 (25 August 1988) *Episode 160 (26 August 1988) *Episode 161 (29 August 1988) *Episode 162 (30 August 1988) *Episode 163 (31 August 1988) *Episode 164 (1 September 1988) *Episode 165 (2 September 1988) *Episode 166 (5 September 1988) *Episode 167 (6 September 1988) *Episode 168 (7 September 1988) *Episode 169 (8 September 1988) *Episode 170 (9 September 1988) *Episode 171 (12 September 1988) *Episode 172 (13 September 1988) *Episode 173 (14 September 1988) *Episode 174 (15 September 1988) *Episode 175 (16 September 1988) *Episode 176 (19 September 1988) *Episode 177 (20 September 1988) *Episode 178 (21 September 1988) *Episode 179 (22 September 1988) *Episode 180 (23 September 1988) *Episode 181 (26 September 1988) *Episode 182 (27 September 1988) *Episode 183 (28 September 1988) *Episode 184 (29 September 1988) *Episode 185 (30 September 1988) *Episode 186 (3 October 1988) *Episode 187 (4 October 1988) *Episode 188 (5 October 1988) *Episode 189 (6 October 1988) *Episode 190 (7 October 1988) *Episode 191 (10 October 1988) *Episode 192 (11 October 1988) *Episode 193 (12 October 1988) *Episode 194 (13 October 1988) *Episode 195 (14 October 1988) *Episode 196 (17 October 1988) *Episode 197 (18 October 1988) *Episode 198 (19 October 1988) *Episode 199 (20 October 1988) *Episode 200 (21 October 1988) *Episode 201 (24 October 1988) *Episode 202 (25 October 1988) *Episode 203 (26 October 1988) *Episode 204 (27 October 1988) *Episode 205 (28 October 1988) *Episode 206 (31 October 1988) *Episode 207 (1 November 1988) *Episode 208 (2 November 1988) *Episode 209 (3 November 1988) *Episode 210 (4 November 1988) *Episode 211 (7 November 1988) *Episode 212 (8 November 1988) *Episode 213 (9 November 1988) *Episode 214 (10 November 1988) *Episode 215 (11 November 1988) *Episode 216 (14 November 1988) *Episode 217 (15 November 1988) *Episode 218 (16 November 1988) *Episode 219 (17 November 1988) *Episode 220 (18 November 1988) *Episode 221 (21 November 1988) *Episode 222 (22 November 1988) *Episode 223 (23 November 1988) *Episode 224 (24 November 1988) *Episode 225 (28 November 1988) *Episode 226 (29 November 1988) *Episode 227 (30 November 1988) *Episode 228 (1 December 1988) Main character appearances Writers *Alister Webb - 22 episodes *Greg Stevens - 21 episodes *Greg Haddrick - 18 episodes *Bevan Lee - 16 episodes *Ray Harding - 14 episodes *Anne Brooksbank - 12 episodes *Jennifer Mellet - 12 episodes *Dave Worthington - 12 episodes *Bruce Hancock - 11 episodes *Maureen Ann Moran - 11 episodes *Susan Hore - 10 episodes *Neil Luxmoore - 10 episodes *Alison Nisselle - 10 episodes *Lyn Ogilvy - 7 episodes *Michael Joshua - 6 episodes *Cassandra Carter - 4 episodes *Anthony Ellis - 4 episodes *Rick Held - 4 episodes *Craig Wilkins - 4 episodes *Graham Foreman - 3 episodes *Chris McCourt - 3 episodes *Greg Millin - 3 episodes *David Allen - 2 episodes *Mary Dagmar Davies - 2 episodes *Galia Hardy - 2 episodes *Michael Harvey - 2 episodes *Denise Morgan - 2 episodes *Ysabelle Dean - 1 episode *Tony Sheldon - 1 episode Directors *Andrew Friedman - 30 episodes *Mark Piper - 26 episodes *Chris Adshead - 25 episodes *Chris Sheil - 25 episodes *Tina Butler - 17 episodes *Riccardo Pellizzeri - 16 episodes *Peter Andrikidis - 15 episodes *Gaye Arnold - 15 episodes *Greg Shears - 15 episodes *Paul Moloney - 10 episodes *Viktors Ritelis - 10 episodes *Richard Sarell - 10 episodes *Mandy Smith - 10 episodes *Graham Barton - 5 episodes Category:Home And Away year by year.